Persephone
by zashaxander
Summary: Captain Beckett, a ruthless pirate, insists she cares more for her ship than for any human being. But no matter how fast she runs, and she does run, there is one man from her past that she cannot leave behind... (If you're wondering about the title, Persephone is the Greek goddess of the underworld - google it!)
1. Chapter 1

PERSEPHONE

1

The night swallowed up everything but the moon and stars; Kate admired their reflections on the calm, clear water. More wind, more wind would be better. They'd been anchored for two days now, and while there had been no threat so far, she was itching to be on the move again, and she knew her crew was becoming restless too.

She loved the stars. They were her guide, her map, and so far they had never failed her. This life, this freedom, could be too much for some people, but Kate just picked a star to follow and found new places that way. Sometimes they had somewhere to go, sometimes there was something they needed, but she preferred it when they were explorers, when they had nowhere to be and nobody to answer to... when the whole world was hers.

"Captain?"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

It was a young man on her crew, he'd been stationed in the crow's nest, and she did not like the look on his face.

"I've seen something..." he said unhappily. She took out her telescope and gritted her teeth. She looked in the direction the man was pointing and saw what he had seen. A dot on the horizon, slowly growing larger.

"Should I put out all the lights?"

"No. They've already seen us. They won't get here quickly, the wind is picking up a little, but not much."

"So we're running?"

"Boy, Captain Beckett does not run. Prepare the cannons. We'll wait for them."

"Maybe they're not coming towards us..."

"Of course they are," she said, smiling. "But we will be ready. Rouse everyone, but quietly. We don't want them to know we know they're coming."

He scurried away and Kate reached down to her hips to check that her sword, dagger, and pistols were safely in place. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool night air in her lungs. There was something about a fight, too... The excitement flowed through her muscles; her sword tickled to be used. She reached up to her neck, briefly touching the chain around it before returning her focus to the approaching ship. She could see it with her naked eyes now.

She looked down at the deck; her crew was assembling. They were looking forward to the fight too. She whistled to get their attention. Her whistle wasn't loud, but they knew it was coming and they immediately turned to her.

"You know what to do," she said softly. And that was all. They needed nothing else. She loved that too, the control she had over them.

And then they waited, until they could hear the swishing of water under the other ship. Kate grinned.

"Ready," she called.

Thirty seconds... Twenty... Ten...

"Cannons!"

They fired; she felt the deck shake beneath her feet as the cannons fired, several of them piercing the side of the other ship already.

"Let them board," Kate reminded her crew. It was much easier to fight on familiar ground, much easier to pick them off one by one as they climbed ladders onto _Hades_.

She could see a few men from the other ship attempting to climb over. Englishmen. She sighed. This would not be a long fight. She drew her pistols and was soon in the thick of a rather disappointing fight. It didn't take long to overpower them. Most of them surrendered; she would let them go in the lifeboats of their ship. Survivors did wonders for her reputation.

"We're going to search the ship," she said, calling a few of her men to follow her.

She didn't like the ship much, which was good, because it would be no longer in a few hours.

"You check for money. I'm going down to the brig, to see if there's anyone we know."

She drew her sword, just in case, and went below deck. It smelled, a mixture of must and rats. There were some good weapon stores though, they would bring those across. She went along a narrow passageway and found herself in the brig. There only seemed to be one prisoner; only one door was locked. She went up to the grating and looked in. A man, standing, his back was to her but-

"Richard?" she asked with wonder. He whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"Katherine!" he said, stunned. Kate struggled with the door, shaking it, but to no avail. He chuckled.

"The keys are on a hook behind you," he said. She blushed and turned to grab them, almost dropping them in her haste to unlock the door and grab him.

He pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his hands under her shirt. Their tongues resumed their battle for dominance as if it had been seconds, not years; he pushed her against the metal bars and-

He stepped away and winked at her.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I've wanted your ship for years."

"Castle!" Her wrist was tied to a bar. "Castle, let me go!"

"Is Johnson still on your crew? He always liked me more than you anyway."

"Castle, let me go, now!" she commanded. He just grinned at her. She tried a new tactic.

"Come on, Richard, you know you don't really want me dead," she said, widening her eyes and batting her eyelashes at him.

"Good point," he said, coming back to untie her, only to tie her wrists behind her back. "I'll take you back to your ship. Well, my ship."

He picked her sword up off the floor. "I've missed this, too," he said, tucking it into his belt.

"You're a bastard," she spat at him.

"I know," he said. "I enjoy it."

"I'll get you back for this."

"I look forward to it," he said, grabbing her wrists and pressing his dagger into the small of her back.

"Now, come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to."

Kate groaned and walked slowly back out onto the top deck. Her men were horrified to see her captured, until they saw who her captor was.

"Captain Castle," Johnson said happily. "So nice to have you back. May I ask why Beckett is tied up?"

Castle winked at him. "It's important to keep women under cont-" Beckett stamped hard on his foot. He laughed.

"See what I mean?" he said, pulling her close to him. He untied her hands again, this time to tie them around his waist.

"So you don't fall in," he said, grinning. "Wouldn't want you to get wet now, would we?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him and gripped him tightly; he caught hold of a rope that hadn't been cut and swung back across to _Hades._

"I've missed you too," he whispered to the ship.

"She doesn't like you," Kate growled.

"Is your cabin still in the same place?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you going to untie me?"

"Nope. Jump up," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

"Yes. And my wish is now your command, my darling. Up."

Kate jumped into his waiting hands so he could carry her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He took her to her cabin, then finally undid her hands. This time he tied her to the bed.

"Don't worry," he said, winking again, "we won't do that until you want to."

She smiled seductively. "What if I want to now?"

He laughed. "You don't. You just want to distract me. I have to go and talk to my crew. The wind's picked up, we should let the prisoners go in their lifeboats and then get moving. I'll be back later." He leaned down until his mouth was close to hers. "And I really have missed you," he said gently. Kate just growled at him. He left the room.

She wriggled against the ropes, but he had tied her up too well. She hated him. She _hated _him.

He returned in just under an hour.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at him. He smiled, again.

"Better leave you tied up then."

"You'll have to let me go eventually," she said, narrowing her eyes. He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know. This is only a temporary measure."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know why you didn't come. You were supposed to meet me, we were supposed to run away _together_. But you left without me. Why?"

Kate sighed. "Because I'm a pirate. That's what I do."

"That isn't a reason." For the first time, he didn't look amused. "I thought you loved me."

"I make people think a lot of things," Kate said, avoiding actually telling him anything.

"So it was all a lie?" he asked sadly.

"You're a clever man, Castle. You're a strong, attractive, witty, entertaining man, and a bloody good pirate. I enjoyed my time with you. But love... I don't love, Castle. You know that."

He looked into her eyes. She forced herself to stare right back into his. He took out his dagger. For a moment she thought he was going to slit her throat, but he simply cut the ropes around her wrists.

"I told your crew we were getting reacquainted and that their captain would be out shortly to give them orders. Go on."

"What will you do?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her wrists.

"If you'll feed me until you make port somewhere reasonable, I'll stay on board until then."

Kate sighed. "Why don't you just take the navy ship?"

"Seriously? It's a piece of junk. A slow piece of junk. I'd be caught and hanged within days."

"Good point. Didn't think of that."

"Really?" he asked, not believing her.

"Really," she sighed. "And yes, of course you can stay. But if you take me prisoner again, I can't promise not to kill you."

She was about to leave when he asked something else.

"Why were you so happy to see me?" he asked.

"I was playing you too," she lied smoothly. "You just beat me to it."

He lay back on the bed. "I thought so."

Kate went up to talk to her crew, putting all thoughts of guilt out of her mind. She was a pirate. Of course he was a better person than her. Everyone was a better person than her. That was kind of the point.

* * *

A/N: More soon. M soon. Review now? x


	2. Chapter 2

2

He was still in her cabin when she went back down, still lying on the bed, but when he saw her he got back up, a spring in his step, his cheeky grin back on his face. Kate couldn't decide if it was fake or not, but she was glad he wasn't moping any more.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Kate grinned back at him, showing her full set of neat, white teeth. "There's an army base on the coast a day's sail away. It's hardly manned. We're going to raid it."

"For more weapons?"

"No, cash. Then Tortuga. If you're helpful you'll get a cut to help you along when we leave you there."

Kate hid from her voice any desire for Castle to stay.

"Sounds perfect. So, Captain, what are your plans for today?"

They heard a series of loud bangs. That was the English ship.

"Nothing in particular," she said, sitting down in the chair at her desk. She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"We could always..." he murmured into her ear. She rolled her shoulders, enjoying his touch.

"I'm afraid I don't quite trust you not to tie me up again," she said, leaning her head back into his chest. He slid his hands under her shirt, down over her shoulders.

"The Beckett I knew would have thought it was worth the risk..."

Kate took hold of his wrists and pulled his hands off her.

"But you didn't really know me."

Castle sighed. "No, perhaps I didn't."

Kate lifted up her feet and rested them on the desk.

"You can entertain me, instead. Tell me how you managed to get yourself captured by that bunch of idiots."

Castle made a face.

"That is not a story I enjoy telling."

"I could always have you locked in the brig instead."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. But you must not tell a soul. It's not good for my reputation."

Kate chuckled. "I'm a vault. Now tell me."

Castle groaned.

"I was captaining a ship, nothing like as nice as _Hades_-"

"No ship is as nice as _Hades_."

"Don't interrupt. But good point. So, I was sailing, doing nothing much. We raided a few ships, one was French, I remember, and on that one we found a young woman-"

"I should have known there would be a woman."

"Look, do you want me to tell the story or not?"

Kate rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

"Thank you. We found a young woman, her name was Sofia. The rest of the passengers walked the plank with the crew, but she wouldn't even have been able to swim to the island we left them near. I kept her aboard, let her sleep in my cabin, and we became very close – but that was her choice, not mine!" he hastened to add. "I would never take advantage of a girl like that. She wanted to."

Kate nodded, smiling knowingly.

"Stop it. She did. Anyway, she... She turned out to have been lying to me the whole time. I let her out when we made port and before I knew what was happening I was clapped in irons and taken aboard that piece of junk. I never saw her again. Maybe they convinced her, maybe she didn't want to give me up..."

"Sure, Castle. I'm sure she _really _loved you."

He swatted her with a rolled up map.

"I'm beginning to forget what I ever saw in you."

Kate winked. "No you're not."

"I am." He drew his dagger and began to play with it. He looked up at her. "I could just kill you. I'm stronger, you know."

"No use being strong if you're slow," Kate said, getting out her own dagger, just in case. Castle grinned.

"I'm fast."

"Not as fast as- me," Kate said, darting out of her chair before he could hold his dagger to her throat. She dived for him but he got out of the way too; soon they were having a full on sparring match. It was a few minutes before Castle dived for her, throwing his full weight into the move, but she got out of the way and pushed him to the floor from behind. He struggled, but he couldn't quite move enough to get free.

"Damn you," he muttered into the floor. Kate gave him another shove.

"You weren't bad," she said, getting up.

"You only won because I let you," he retorted.

"Sure," she said. He suddenly pinned her against the wall and held his dagger to her throat.

"Sure," he said, his eyes glistening down at hers. Her heart was racing, and not because of fear. He grabbed her breast with his free hand; she gasped with desire.

"I know your weakness, Beckett," he purred. Kate forced herself to focus.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, a little more breathily than she would have liked, but at least she got the words out. He rocked his body against hers; she pressed her lips together and tried to think of anything, anything other than him.

"It won't have to mean anything. And I won't tie you up, I promise. Not unless you want me to."

She just had to wait, just had to wait until he thought she was breaking, until he took the dagger away... He tucked it into his belt so he had two hands to touch her with; she slid out of his grip immediately.

"Sorry," she said, grinning at him from the doorway. "Another time, maybe."

She went up to the top deck before she could change her mind. Castle sighed and lay down on the bed. She still wanted him. He could tell, she couldn't fake that. And the fact that she'd found him... Surely that meant something. He didn't believe in coincidence. She'd found him. It had to be meant to be.

He found her at the wheel, staring out at the horizon. Unable to stop himself, he rested his hands on her hips. He could feel her rolling her eyes even though she was facing away from him. He slid his hands up to her waist.

"Don't make me shoot you," she muttered.

"You won't shoot me," he whispered in her ear. "You need me alive for this..." He rocked his hips against her ass.

"Johnson," she called. Johnson appeared in front of her. "Please escort Mr Castle to the brig. He needs some time alone to calm himself down."

"Yes, captain," Johnson said. He gave Castle an apologetic look.

"I thought you liked me more than her," Castle muttered as Johnson marched him towards his cell.

"That was before. Besides, it's not about liking you. It's about who the captain is, who the ship belongs to. I might not like Beckett, but I like _Hades_, and I like being rich."

"I hate pirates," Castle muttered. Johnson smiled, locking him into his cell.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll let you out soon. Personally, I think she likes you."

"Does she... Does she have anyone else?"

Johnson chuckled. "She's a very independent women. I believe she has... something not dissimilar to a wooden leg. Though slightly smaller."

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Castle groaned.

"I'll leave you to it, Mr Castle. I hope she doesn't kill you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Kate left it a few hours before going to visit Castle. She took some biscuits and rum with her, taking a swig from the bottle before she handed it over.

"Are you here to apologise?" he asked, taking the food and drink she passed through.

"No. I'm here to feed you, so you'll be ready for the fight. We're nearly there."

"You can't just lock me up like this. It's not ethical."

Kate laughed. "Come on. It's not that bad. You even have a bed."

Castle looked down at the sack of mouldy straw in the corner of his cell. "Yes, it's lovely."

"Cheer up. You'll be out soon, and in another three days you'll be free of me."

"I can't wait," he said, smiling at her.

She flicked her jacket up to show the key hanging on her belt.

"Let me out, please," Castle said, trying not to be too demanding.

Kate took hold of the key and played with it, running her finger along it before inserting it into the lock. Castle grinned. She turned it, then took the key out, putting it back on her belt, still holding the door shut. Castle tugged it, hard, and she sort of stumbled into his arms. For once he didn't try anything, he just set her back on her feet.

"Thank you," he said, handing her the rum bottle. "You look like you could use a drink."

Kate nodded and followed him out onto the deck, gulping rum as she went. How could he make her feel like this? Whatever he did, whether he was a pirate or a gentleman, whether he hit her or kissed her, whether he teased her or begged her, she couldn't stop wanting him.

"I see the port," she said, looking through her telescope.

"Promise you won't kill me, and I'll have your back," Castle said, gripping the handle of his sword.

"Deal," she said. _Hades_ was moving quickly, they didn't have long.

"You know what we're doing," Kate called to her crew. "Be as quick as you can, take no prisoners, go for the money, just the money. Anything else, if you can carry it, you can have it."

A roar went up among the men. Yes, they did love a fight. Castle drew his sword. They beached _Hades _and charged onto land among the men.

To be greeted by an ambush of British soldiers.

"Retreat!" Kate screamed to her crew. It was her they wanted. She charged forward, knowing they would chase her. What she didn't expect was Castle, running beside her.

"Idiot," she screamed at him. "Why didn't you run back? You could have got my ship once and for all!"

"I said I had your back!" he panted. The footsteps behind them were getting closer.

"Surrender or die," came an official sounding shout – from in front of them.

"Bugger," she muttered, dropping her sword. Castle did the same.

"Captain Beckett, what a pleasant surprise."

"Commander Bracken," Kate said, dropping in a mock curtsey.

"You two... know each other?" Castle asked, confused.

"Oh, very well," Bracken said, smiling. "I've been after Beckett for years. It's so nice to see you again."

"I wish I could return the sentiment," Kate spat.

"Drop your weapons, please. Both of you."

Kate pulled her pistols and dagger out of her belt. She saw Rick dropping his, too.

"And the rest," Bracken said.

"What? That's all of them," Kate lied. Bracken waved his lieutenant forward. The young man took great delight in running his hands up and down Kate's legs and torso. She groaned, and extracted the knives and small pistols she had strapped all over her body. Castle chuckled.

"Do you always were them?"

Kate winked. "Keeps me fit, carrying the extra weight around."

"It's so nice that you have a friend," Bracken commented. "For you, that is. Because you'll have someone to die with. For him, less so, because if he hadn't come with you, he wouldn't be about to die."

"About to? What about our trials with an English jury?"

"I'm afraid your trial was conducted several years ago in your absence. It's unnecessary anyway – a new law was passed. Pirates can be hanged by someone of my ranking without trial. He is a pirate, is he not?"

"Of course he's a bloody pirate."

"You seem to like him. I'm sorry. Still, it will all be over soon. You die at sunrise. Lock them up until then."

The lieutenant clapped irons around their wrists and took them to the barracks. He locked them into a cell. Kate kicked a bone across the floor.

"Are we really going to die?" Castle asked when the lieutenant had gone. Kate didn't say anything, just lifted up her head, stood on tiptoes, and kissed him for all she was worth. Their hands were still locked behind their backs; she ached to touch him but had to make do with pressing her body against his. He gasped with arousal.

"Kate-"

"Shut up," she growled. "And turn around. There's a pin in my hair. I'm going to kneel down, you get it out and then you can pick the locks."

Castle got hold of the pin; Kate stood up again and he picked the lock on her handcuffs in under a minute. She took the pin and did his.

"What's the point?" he asked. "We still can't get out of the cell."

Kate smiled. "No. But I wanted my hands free."

Castle smiled down at her – until she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For coming with me, you idiot."

"So you care about me?"

"No! If you hadn't been there I would have got away. But instead I had to keep you alive, because I promised not to kill you."

"You're a pirate, you don't have to keep your promises."

"I would have felt bad. And they probably would have caught me anyway."

"You shouldn't have slapped me," Castle said.

"You deserved it."

"But you've reminded me that my hands are free too. And if I am going to die tomorrow, I really need to settle something I've owed you for a long time."

Kate grinned. "Oh yes?"

He slapped her back, so hard she almost fell over. She gasped.

"You shouldn't have bloody left me."

"You're lucky you're going to die in the morning anyway – otherwise I would kill you now!" she yelled. Her lip was bleeding. She sat on the floor, looking at the wall.

"Kate, I'm-"

"Shut up," she said, pulling out a knife, darting across to hold it to his throat.

"Where were you hiding that?"

She grinned in spite of herself. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said. Kate sighed.

"I'm not. It proves you're a pirate. You're no better than I am."

"And that's good?"

Kate put the dagger on the floor beside them. "Bear in mind, this is only in case we die tomorrow."

She took off her jacket and shirt. Castle narrowed his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Limited time offer," she said, biting her lip. Castle wasted no more time in taking off his shirt and undoing his pants.

"I've missed you," he murmured into her mouth. Her mouth tasted like blood and rum. She bit down on his bottom lip; he gasped, kissing her harder, his hands gripping her body-

"Oi!"

"Johnson?" Kate gasped, peering around Castle.

"I tried clearing my throat but you didn't seem to notice. We're here to rescue you. Are you coming?"

Kate pulled her clothes back on and grabbed her knife. Castle blinked a few times, then did the same. Johnson handed them their weapons back.

"Did you get Bracken?" Kate asked.

"No. He got away with some of his crew. But we got the money."

"You got the money before you came for us?" Castle asked. Johnson laughed.

"Of course. Priorities, Mr Castle. Captain?"

"Let's go!" Kate said, still rather breathless. They followed Johnson at a run out to the longboat waiting for them on the beach. Castle looked sideways at Kate.

"Lucky escape," she said to him with a wink. He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to give in to me eventually."

Kate chuckled. "You keep thinking that if it makes you feel better."

She rubbed her jaw where he had hit her. "You really went for me there, by the way."

"You were going to die. I had a lot to get revenge for first."

"So it's settled now?"

"No! You were also going to _die_. That would have settled it."

* * *

A/N: Reviewers get sex. Limited time offer. So hurry up and write one.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter begins with an apology. I was using someone else's edit for my cover photo, it was intended for another fic, I had no idea, it was really stupid of me and I should not have used it, especially without crediting the artist. I have now changed the cover and I am very sorry. Whoever made the picture, props to you, it is amazing, and I am so sorry for using it. I was crazily caught up in my pirate idea and there it was, everywhere, so I put it on, but that was selfish and wrong of me and I am very, very sorry.

However, to the guest reviewer – The idea was Stana's idea. That's where I got it, she's always going on about being a pirate, then twitter was going crazy about pirate Stana, so I thought I would write a pirate Stana fic. I know of at least one other person who is planning to do the same. People are going to have similar ideas, it doesn't mean they're stealing from each other, and in the end everyone writes very differently.

Thank you very much for reading, all of you, and for all your positive responses. I don't want fights, I don't want people to dislike me, and those of you who know me will know how terrible I feel right now. Sorry again. I love you all so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

3

_The ship is called __**Hades**__, by the way. It's a long story, I thought I'd changed it but I hadn't, now I have, sorry if there was any confusion! _

"So... Tortuga, then."

"Yes. Just a few days away." Kate was lying on her bed. She kicked her boots off onto the floor.

"Can I sleep in here?" Castle asked. "I don't like the galley were the crew sleep. It smells."

Kate sighed. "Go fetch us some rum, and fine. But if you try anything, I'll stab you."

"Noted." He left the room. Kate felt herself swaying gently with the ship. Johnson was in charge, taking care of everything. She really needed a night off. Castle reappeared with a bottle. Kate sat up and held out her hand; he uncorked it with his mouth and passed it over. Then he took off his shirt and kicked off his boots.

Kate took a long drink, then moved over to let Castle get into bed. She wriggled out of her pants, throwing various belts with knives on them across the room. She sighed with satisfaction when she finally lay in just a baggy white shirt.

"You stink," Castle commented.

"So do you," she pointed out. He gulped down some rum. Kate admired the way the muscles of his chest rippled under his skin. "My jaw still hurts, you know."

"Not enough – if it hurt enough, you wouldn't be talking."

She punched him.

"I deserved that."

"I'm going to sleep. If you so much as touch me, you'll be locked in the brig until we come across some sharks to throw you to. Savvy?"

"Goodnight, Beckett," he said softly. Kate settled under the covers, turning on her side to face away from him. He lay down and thought about when they were last in bed together. Although it hadn't actually been a bed...

"_We should go..."_

_"Not yet. It's so beautiful here. So bright... I don't think I've ever felt so happy on land in all my life."_

_Kate smiled, the sun glistening on her beautiful face. "Me neither. But we should still go."_

_He ran a hand up her thigh. Her skin was still wet from their swim. Now she lay on the little mound of grass, gloriously naked, letting the sun dry her. His hand crept higher and she gasped, her back arching at his touch. He quickly left her most sensitive area and began tracing patterns on her abdomen._

"_Now that's just not fair," she said softly. _

_"Sorry," he said. "But you said we had to go, so there wasn't time-"_

"_We don't have to go."_

_"I thought not." He nudged her knees apart with his, propping himself up on his forearms. She wound her legs around his waist. They fitted so comfortably together, he couldn't believe he'd spent so much of his life not knowing her. He dropped his head down to meet her open mouth with his, in a kiss he wished could last forever. _

_Kate hummed with pleasure, reaching down to stroke him, finding him already hard to her touch. She gripped him, angling herself to push him deep inside, brushing his tip across her centre as she did so. She moaned as he rolled his hips, he filled her so deeply. He pulled back and thrust into her again, so forcefully she felt her back scrape against the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she opened her mouth, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass. _

_She clenched around him. He loved it when she did that, letting him know that she still had some control, even when it looked like she didn't. He let out a moan of his own and leaned down to kiss her neck, sucking at her salty skin. Still resisting his control, keeping him on his toes, she snaked a hand down to touch a finger to her own centre. He laughed, the movement enjoyable for them both, then stopped moving until she took her hand away. Almost mocking him, she offered him her finger to suck. He did so, and changed his position a little so he jolted her centre with each thrust, picking up his pace as well. _

_She shattered around him, screaming, but not his name. He wished he hadn't noticed; it made things just a little bittersweet. But in a way, that was why it was so good – she wouldn't be her if she was any different. She rocked her hips, for him, and he poured into her. He had to hold her name on the tip of his tongue, but it was still so good... This intoxicating ecstasy that she never failed to give him. _

_Kate made a disappointed sound when he pulled out after just a few seconds. _

"_Miss me?" he asked._

She gave herself a shake. "Not any more," she said groggily. 

"_Liar."_

"_I know. So are you."_

"_You don't have to lie to me."_

_Kate sighed. "I lie to everyone."_

_Castle got up and began to get dressed. Kate was surprised. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked. _

_"We have to go. We need to get everything ready, for later."_

_Kate blinked. "So we do." She got up and climbed into her clothes. _

"_I'll see you later," she said a minute later, giving him a quick kiss. To her surprise, he grabbed her upper arms and held her in the kiss for much longer, the movement of his tongue making her go weak at the knees. _

_"I love you," he breathed as he ended the kiss. She didn't meet his eyes, just waited for him to let go of her arms, then ran off across the beach as the sun began to set on the horizon. _

"Castle. Castle!"

Castle groaned.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Castle, move! You're pinning me to the bed."

He forced himself awake. "Oh," he said, embarrassed. He quickly climbed off Kate.

"Why didn't you stab me?" he asked.

"You were asleep," she told him. "I couldn't kill you in your sleep."

He chuckled. "Is it morning?"

"I think it's afternoon, actually. I have to go captain.. you can come, I guess."

He passed Kate her pants. "That would be nice."

"Right then." She pulled them on then climbed out of bed. She began to strap on her weapons, stepping into her boots. Castle picked up her jacket and held it out for her to put her arms into.

"I can dress myself, Castle," she said, but she said it with an amused smile.

"I know," he said, helping her into it and stroking her shoulders. "Have you ever worn a dress, Kate?"

Kate laughed. "Why do you want to know? Do you like picturing me in one?"

"I don't like picturing you in any clothes," he said, his eyes glittering. She rolled hers back at him.

"I had to wear dresses when I was a child. I didn't have a choice."

"I don't know anything about you," Castle realised. "I don't know anything about your childhood. I don't even know where you grew up."

"And you never will. It's better that way."

"Is your name really Kate?"

"Yes."

"And is your name really Beckett?"

"Yes! But it wouldn't matter if it wasn't. Come on, you can ask more stupid questions later. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

"I thought you had to captain."

"Eating is a vital part of captaining. You know that."

Castle pulled on his shirt and boots and followed her out of the cabin and up on deck. It was raining.

"I'd been expecting sun," he said sadly. Kate laughed. She had picked up her large hat as she left the cabin.

"I heard the rain from below," she said as droplets of water bounced off the brim of her hat. He snatched it from her and put it on his own head.

"Hey!" she shouted, trying to take it back, but he held it up out of her reach. She began to jump for it and he ran across the deck, to the great amusement of the crew. Kate chased him up and down the ship until, after a good five minutes of running, he slipped in a puddle and fell, and she barrelled into him and went flying too. They ended up in a damp heap, Kate triumphantly clutching her hat, both roaring with laughter. Johnson looked down at them with his hands on his hips, more like a mother to two silly children than a hardened sailor.

"I'm glad you're here, Mr Castle. I haven't seen the captain smile like that in years."

Kate blushed, but continued to smile.

"I guess you do bring out the best in me," she said to Castle, her eyes bright and happy. He grinned at her in surprise.

"Maybe I do," he said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm kinda drunk...

And a HUGE thank you for the new cover art to CastleHeatFan on twitter, I love you so much, you ROCK babe! Consider this chapter dedicated to you and your amazingness!

* * *

4

_Tortuga._

Kate slipped out of bed; Castle was still sleeping, not pinning her down this time. They were good, as friends. Although she didn't know if a pirate could really have friends. She pulled on her clothes and for once, took some money with her. She didn't like being on land, but there was sometimes opportunity to buy nice things. Or things, anyway. Mostly rum.

She had felt _Hades _stop moving about an hour ago, and she knew they had made port. She would leave Castle to make his own way off the ship... They'd talked briefly about him leaving in the last few days. He was going. She had been able to tell from his tone that he intended to leave. She didn't blame him. She was hardly someone worth staying with right now... She might be an entertaining friend, but she knew full well that friendship wasn't what he wanted from her, what he needed from her if he was going to stay.

Kate hated goodbyes. So she was avoiding this one. She rowed her own boat to shore, admiring the other ships anchored in the bay with a satisfied smile. None of them had anything on _Hades_. It was only just dawn, the streets were fairly quiet, though whores and vagabonds still roamed them, looking to make some easy gold. Kate attracted several interested looks from prostitutes. Some of them thought she was a young man. Some of them knew she was a woman, but were interested anyway. Her sex was actually something that came up far less than she'd expected, when she first adopted this... lifestyle. If her male opponents realised she was of the 'fairer' sex, they kept quiet about it because being beaten and robbed by a woman was very damaging to their credibility.

She found a tavern that was open. It was always open. The bartender winked at her; they knew each other. She had a feeling she'd stabbed him once... This feeling was backed up by the fact that he poured her a large drink for free. She downed it, partly as an experiment, and sure enough, he poured another one without comment. She scanned the room. She wanted... something. A sailor, a nice young man, fresh and enthusiastic... someone she could teach, someone who'd respect her. The barman saw her scouting.

"Upstairs. He's still in his room. Doesn't like to pay for it, we were talking last night."

"Which room?" Kate asked, her interest peaked.

The barman gave her a number. She placed a coin on the bar.

"Oh, no, that won't be-"

"Keep it. You can take care of me later, and get me my own room ready. Just for today."

"Captain," he said, nodding at her as she disappeared into the back corridor. It was dirty... But everything was dirty. Even after a childhood as clean as hers, it was remarkably easy to get used to the grime that coated pretty much everything in her life. She tapped on the door she'd been told about.

"What?"

He had a good shout.

"Room service," she yelled back, taking off her hat and shaking out her hair.

"I didn't order room service," he said as he crossed the room to open the door. "Even this kind," he added a little regretfully when he saw her.

"I know. I actually asked for you."

"But I don't know you..."

"May I buy you a drink?" she asked, slightly bored already. She thought he would grow on her, though. He followed her out to the bar; she nodded to the barman and drinks appeared in front of them.

"Will," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Kate," she offered back, ignoring his hand. "Do you fuck women?"

He spluttered into his cup. "What?"

"It's a simple question," she said, sipping from hers.

"I... yes. I mean, not all the time, but-"

"Fabulous," she said dryly. "Are you committed to one particular women at present?"

"No," he said, answering more quickly this time, his face growing a curious expression.

"But you don't like whores."

"I don't... They're not-"

She put a hand on his shoulder, more drunk than she'd realised. "Don't worry, Will, I know exactly what you mean. And I have a... a prop-proposition for you. Oh, one more thing. How big is it?"

"How big is.. Oh! It's... It's a good size, I think."

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Big! It's big!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No! No, I just, I mean, I- It's big!"

Kate grinned. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"I'm supposed to leave with a ship at dusk. I was just going to sleep, then maybe take in the sights."

"Would you rather spend the day with me?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious to you, Will?"

"Yes. You do."

"Then I am serious."

"I'd be honoured," he said, blushing a little. Kate laughed, a little too enthusiastically. She hopped off her seat, downed yet another drink, then gave Will a tug.

"Finish that, and follow me," she said. _Pirate_, she reminded herself. _Pirate. _

She took Will into his room. He smiled uncertainly... then passed out on the floor. She quickly searched his body for cash, and found more than she was expecting. He had some nice clothes, too. She whistled and the barman appeared in the doorway.

"Be careful with him. He has to wake up for dusk."

The barman grinned as she tossed him another coin. "No problem. I'll put him in the stable next door. He won't remember a thing."

"Any more that look promising?"

"'Fraid not. Maybe later..."

"Not to worry."

"You're wearing two coats."

"I liked his, but I like mine too."

The barman chuckled. "You're drunk."

"Best way to be. Nice to see you."

"My pleasure," he replied. "I've done your room."

"I'll be back for it in an hour or so. Any filth about?"

"Not that I've seen. Keep your hat down, though."

"Always."

…

Castle wished waking up to an empty bed after spending the night with Kate was a new experience. He rolled out of bed and realised they weren't moving – so they were in port. They were in port, and he was supposed to be leaving. The previous evening, he thought he'd seen something, something in her eyes... But he'd promised himself he wouldn't ask her to let him stay. If she wanted him with her, she would have to be the one to ask. And she was just to stubborn to do that.

He needed a drink. He hitched a ride with some other crew members going to shore and wondered how he had ended up here, chasing after a girl who clearly didn't love him... His life was a series of mistakes, starting with the mistake his mother made when she slept with his father. He still didn't know who his father was. He'd grown up mostly in London, picking pockets and narrowly avoiding starvation and death. He'd learned to fight, he'd learned to lie. And he'd learned to love, chasing after Meredith, a beautiful redhead who had never had time for him.

He'd forgotten her before he turned 16, though, stowing aboard a carrier ship of some kind. And then he'd found piracy. He didn't know what had become of his mother, but he thought she would be alright. She was a fighter, she didn't need looking after. Or if she did, she was easily capable of finding a rich, powerful man to do that looking after. Rich powerful men just didn't like scrawny, cheeky boys.

And Kate... Kate...

"_I was here first. It's mine!"_

"_If you were here first, where's your crew?" Kate asked scornfully. _

_"Johnson! Johnson's my crew."_

_Johnson nodded fiercely. _

_"Johnson, if you join my crew you can have half of whatever's in that crate, as well as your own bunk on my ship."_

"_No. I'm loyal to Captain Castle."_

"_My ship is Hades."_

_Johnson gaped at her. _

_"Honestly?"_

_"I'd swear to God, but I have more faith in rum."_

_Johnson shook his head apologetically at Castle. _

_"I'm sorry. I'll try to make sure she doesn't kill you. But you can't beat her offer."_

"_I could kill her!" Castle roared. "It's not fair! I found it, you just followed me."_

_Kate winked. "Life's not fair. Open the chest, Johnson."_

_Johnson did so. It was full of gold coins. Kate grinned. _

"_Cheer up, Castle. I'll buy you a drink."_

"_Run!" Johnson yelled suddenly. _

_They were smart enough not to ask questions before they did so. The chest of gold was abandoned on the sand. _

_"An ambush?" Kate growled at Castle as they hid behind a tree. "You led me into an ambush?"_

_"I didn't know it was an ambush! But you deserve it, you shouldn't have followed me."_

"_If I hadn't Johnson wouldn't have been standing where he was, and he wouldn't have seen the filth coming. So in a way my following you saved your life."_

"_That is the most warped logic I have ever hard."_

"_I'm a pirate, I'm supposed to be warped. And I'm still always right."_

"Shit, they're coming!"

"_What? I thought you said they wouldn't follow us?"_

_"I... was wrong. Aren't you going to run?"_

_Kate thought quickly. "No. No time, they'll catch us. Take off your clothes and shove them in here."_

_"What?" _

"_Clothes! Now!"_

_Kate began to strip, shoving her masculine clothes into a bush. Castle followed her, baffled but obedient. Kate lay down. _

_"Kiss me."_

"What? You hate me!"

"_I'll hate you even more if you get me hanged. Kiss me. Now!"_

_He obeyed, her naked body lying beneath him impossible to resist. She moaned with mock pleasure, which was actually a little more real than she would have liked to admit. Castle finally caught on to what she was doing. He could hear tittering behind them, but ignored it until he was physically pulled away. Kate gasped and blushed, covering herself as best she could, the perfect impression of a lady. Well, a woman, at least. _

_"You, er... You haven't seen any pirates, have you?" a soldier asked, clearly embarrassed. _

_Kate gaped at him. "Pirates? I thought you said it was safe here!" she said to Castle. "He said no one ever came here," she added to the soldier, pretending to be ashamed. _

_"They don't know anything," he muttered to his friend. "Let's leave them to it."_

"_She could do better than _him_," the friend replied, then they laughed, before waving their troop away. When they were finally out of earshot Kate laughed loudly. Castle laughed with her. _

_"I can safely say I've never cheated death quite like that before."_

Kate grabbed her shirt. "I wish I could say the same. Come on, let's get out of here before they figure it out."

"You think they will?"

_"No, but their bosses might."_

"_Where should we go?"_

_They had dressed themselves, Castle was holding out his hand to Kate and without thinking, she took it. _

_"To get some money," she said, smiling a wicked smile. "I owe rather a lot of people. They... might or might not be holding Hades hostage until I pay them. I can get it together in a day or two, we'll have to lie low until then."_

"_We?"_

_Kate shrugged. "Do you have a better crew to be on?"_

_"I'm a captain! But I... I'm actually... between ships, right now."_

_Kate laughed. "Between ships?"_

"_I lost one. In a game."_

_"A game?" _

_"Cards," he sighed. Kate laughed even louder. _

"_That'll teach you to gamble. Well I already have Johnson. And Hades is the fastest ship in the ocean."_

"_Hades, the ship that isn't yours right now?"_

"Hades is mine! I'll get him back! I just bloody needed that money."

_"If the ship is Hades, does that make you Persephone?"_

_"On my better days..."_

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support and love I've been getting from some of you, you're amazing! Please review lovelies! (and find me on twitter, zanna_sk, if you want to.) xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't think it's that hard to figure out, but in case you're confused, the bits in italics are memories.

* * *

5

"_So where are you staying?"_

_Castle smiled at her. He liked her, he liked her a lot. _

"_I have a room in town. And you?"_

_"I don't like to sleep on land. I sleep on Hades."_

"Makes sense. I prefer sleeping at sea, too. But I thought you said Hades was being held hostage?"

_"He is."_

_"So... Are you asking me where I'm staying because you want to stay with me?"_

_Kate raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking me to stay with you, Castle?"_

_He raised his back. "I thought you were asking. But if you're not, I suppose it would be the gentlemanly thing to do to offer you my bed."_

"_Then it's a pity you're not a gentleman."_

"_On the contrary," he said. He stopped walking. They were almost at the town now, an ugly little place that smelled of rotting fish. Kate didn't stop; he took hold of her hand and tugged her to him, taking her by surprise. _

_"If I were a gentleman," he muttered, his face inches from hers, "I wouldn't still be thinking about you lying naked beneath me."_

_Kate chuckled, her eyes fixed on his. "And if I were a lady," she replied, "I might have to pretend that I didn't want you to be."_

"_How do you feel about beds on land when there's strictly no sleeping allowed?"_

_Kate's pulse betrayed her; Castle could hear her heart thumping with excitement._

"_I suppose I could cope," she whispered. _

_Castle didn't wake up the next morning until long after dawn, and he woke up to an empty bed. He sighed, remembering the night before. She was impressive. Amazing. And gone... He looked around the room but it was as if she'd never been there. He wondered if her offer of a place on her crew had been real... _

She had been gone. Really gone. And she had taken Johnson, and stolen Hades back. She'd been the talk of the town even when Castle left a few days later.

He got out of the boat, his legs wobbling a little as they adjusted to the land. Although it might have been the rum. It was quite often the rum. He liked to blame Kate for the rum, driving him to drink or something like that. He rolled his shoulders and wrinkled up his nose. The land did not smell good.

Queen of the Dead... Yeah, you could call Kate that. Destroyer, the monstrous bride of Hades... No wonder she liked to be known as Persephone. And she actually was. Rumours were wonderful things. People knew of Captain Beckett, but most stories described him as a man. And there were other stories about Persephone, the most fearless woman ever to sail the seven seas...

"_It seems as if every time I see you I have to pull my gun on you."_

_Castle chuckled. "Not every time. How are you, Johnson?"_

_"Excellent, thank you."_

_"Hades as fast as the legends say?"_

_"Faster."_

"_Pity you weren't fast enough to catch him," Kate cut in, grinning. "And you weren't fast enough this time either. The gold's ours, and it's not a trap this time."_

"_It's not my fault you didn't see me following you."_

_"Oh, I saw you Castle. I just missed you – wanted a chance to catch up."_

"_How sweet," he said sarcastically. _

"_Give it up, Ricky. You're outnumbered. And I don't really want to kill you."_

"_Why not? What am I good for?"_

_He wanted her to admit it. Her eyes twinkled. "I can think of something..."_

_It was faster the second time. Well, the second night. He'd 'let' her go, let her take the money, but he'd followed her back to Hades. He knew she knew he was there; he wouldn't have done it otherwise. _

__He had left that time, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She had looked so beautiful, the moonlight shining through the cabin window giving her bare skin an almost mythical glow. But he'd known she hadn't wanted him to stay, and he'd had a ship of his own to captain...

He found his way into a bar, and almost walked right out again when he saw her sitting there cradling a pitcher of some kind of alcohol, but she got up and pulled him over before he could leave.

"You're drunk," he commented dryly. She laughed.

"Not yet. Come on, join me. Let me buy you a farewell drink."

He accepted the large pitcher - of rum, surprisingly – and swallowed it down. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"You needed that," she said, finishing her own drink and waving at the barman to pour them some more.

"I was thinking about when we met," he announced, almost as if he was going to say something else. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes?"

"I enjoyed it," he said in the end. Kate laughed loudly.

"Me too. I enjoyed the night after we met too."

"I know. You told me. Several times. Very loudly."

A bit of colour rose to Kate's cheeks. Castle smiled at her blush. She grinned back.

"What can I say, Castle? You know just what to do."

"You're going to miss me," he warned her.

She didn't answer. He gulped down the rest of what was in his pitcher and ordered another.

"Did you miss me when you left me, the last time?"

Kate swallowed down her own drink. "No," she said to him angrily.

"Liar," he retorted.

"What do you want me to say? That I love you too? Because _that _would be a lie and I may be many things Castle but I am not that cruel."

"Would it be a lie though? I see the way you look at me. Everyone sees it." He was raising his voice now, his words slightly slurred together. He got up off his stool and looked down at her.

"You're drunk," Kate said, refusing to show any emotion.

"You always do this. Always! Whenever there's the slightest chance you might be feeling something you just close off, you won't let yourself. You run away."

Kate stared into his eyes, her face telling him nothing. But inside she was screaming. Screaming for him to see what she wished she could show someone, screaming for him not to give up on her.

"Maybe..." she began quietly. "Maybe I..."

"Maybe you what, Kate? Maybe you have a heart, somewhere in there? I doubt it."

She felt her eyes prickle with tears that she knew would never fall. "I didn't want to leave you," she said in a small voice.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked bitterly. Kate stood there in silence, watching him stare at her.

Castle looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything, but even if he did see her pain, it wasn't enough. Overcome by another wave of anger, he grabbed her suddenly, pulling her off her seat. She slammed into his chest and he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so roughly she let out a squeak of pain. Despite the desire it was mingled with, the kiss brought Kate back to herself, or the self she tried to be, anyway. She shoved him away, slamming him against the bar.

"That is enough," she growled. "You think you know me, but you don't. You know nothing, nothing about me or why I am the way I am."

"I don't know because you won't tell me," he retorted angrily.

"You never asked. And don't pretend you wanted to, Castle. You might like to think so, but this isn't all on me. I may have left, but you were trying to make me something that I'm not. You didn't love me. You loved an idea."

She stormed out of the room to the applause of everyone who had stopped to watch the fight. She was tempted to take out her sword and stab them all, but it was probably a good thing that she didn't have the energy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a short chapter I know, but I'm going out and I wanted to put something up before I left. While she doesn't even read fanfic, this chapter is dedicated to bbygray (on twitter), because she always says exactly what I'm thinking after every Castle episode, except that instead of being all weird and jumbly, she writes these thoughts into entertaining and eloquent reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

6

Castle didn't know what to do. His brain was fuzzy with alcohol and while a part of him was desperate to chase after her, he was still furious too. He felt his anger was totally justified. She had messed him around for years, all the time they'd known each other. She'd used him every time they met. Granted, he had enjoyed being used. And at first, he had been using her just as much. But... But it was different now and she knew it! She couldn't keep taking from him, she couldn't keep lying to him, lying to herself!

He didn't want to lose her again but he knew she wanted him to stay. He was determined that he only would if she asked him to. Otherwise he was done. They were done.

He couldn't keep it up, though. He was out of the tavern in under a minute; he raced down the road asking for her but no one had seen her. No one saw anything in Tortuga.

Hades. She would be back on Hades. He ran to the docks, air stinging his eyes and lungs as he moved. Hades was still there, anchored in the bay. He sighed with relief until he saw that they were already raising the main sail.

He jumped into a little sailing dingy, throwing its previous and very stunned occupant into the sea. He would be fine, and Castle's need was greater than his. The dingy was already moving; it darted along.

Kate could see him coming.

"Hurry up!" she yelled to her crew, but her heart wasn't in it. She didn't want to leave him. The main reason she didn't want him on board was because she was embarrassed about what she had said to him. She had meant it, she still meant it, but he had got to her too.

She lied. She lied to everyone. She was a pirate, it was what she did. She couldn't love, she didn't have it in her. But when he had called her heartless... Perhaps she could love after all.

"_Katie, come along, we're going to be late."_

"_But I don't want to go." _

_Nine year old Katherine glared angrily at her parents. _

"_You go ahead Jim," Johanna said to her husband. "We'll be outside in a minute."_

_Jim chuckled. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at his daughter. Johanna laughed too. _

_"Very sure."_

_"No you're not, I'm not going!" Katherine screamed. _

"_Katherine Beckett, I'm surprised at you," her mother said sternly. Katherine looked at the floor, her brown ringlets hiding her face. _

"_Why don't you want to go? You love to sail – we'll be on the ship for weeks. I hate the idea, but I know you like it."_

_Katherine didn't answer. Johanna put her arm around her. _

"_Tell me, sweetheart. Why don't you want to go?"_

_Katherine sighed. "I... I had a dream," she admitted. "There was a sea monster. Well, a man. But he was a monster. He sank our ship."_

_Johanna held her daughter tightly. "No one's going to sink our ship. You'll be fine."_

"_It wasn't me that wasn't fine. It was you."_

…

_The first canon fire came out of nowhere. They hadn't even seen the ship approach. Johanna grabbed her daughter instantly, whisking her across the deck towards one of the longboats. There were a few crew members already beside it, preparing to launch. _

"_What's happening?" Katherine asked, terrified but not panicking. _

"_Pirates," said one of the crew members leering at her. "Probably cannibals."_

"_Will you take us with you?" Johanna asked. "My husband is staying to fight; this mission is part of his life's work..."_

"_As you wish, ma'am," said one of the men. "I'm Bracken. This is Smith, Adams, and Tyson. We'll take care of you."_

_Johanna helped Katherine into the boat. Katherine clung to her. The men had put a large chest into it too. _

_"What's in there?" Johanna asked. Tyson chuckled. _

_"Nothing to concern you, ma'am. Just a few personal... items."_

_Johanna frowned. She was beginning to think getting into this boat had not been a good idea. She looked around for a weapon, but the best she could think of was one of her hairpins. _

"_I thought you said the ship wouldn't sink," Katherine whispered. Johanna looked back to see huge holes torn in the sides of their ship. Water poured into it. Soon it would be at the bottom of the ocean... _

_"Dammit, he's seen us!" Adams said to Bracken, who seemed to be in charge of the men. Smith and Tyson were rowing the boat. _

_"Faster!" Bracken yelled at them. Johanna looked behind them to see not another small boat, but the pirate ship._

_"Why are they after you?" she asked, scared and confused. _

_"Shut up," Bracken growled at her. "We have to go faster, we need to lose some weight."_

_His men glared at him. "We're not ditching the box," Tyson said angrily. _

_"I wasn't thinking about the box. I was thinking about her."_

_Johanna realised what was about to happen. _

"_Katie," she whispered in Kate's ear. "Stay in the boat. Stay in this boat. Promise me."_

_Katherine looked up at her wide eyed. Johanna kissed her on the forehead. "I love you my darling," she said softly. _

_Bracken tugged her away. "I'll let you jump," he told her. "I see another longboat. Perhaps you'll make it."_

_Katherine grabbed her mother's hand, finally realising what was happening. "No!" she screamed. _

_Johanna unfastened her dress, shivering, but standing tall. With one last look at Katherine, she dived into the water. Katherine screamed and tried to grab her, but Tyson held her tight. _

_Johanna never even came back up to the surface. _

* * *

A/N: When I say reviews make me write more, I'm not holding you hostage, I'm explaining that I really value your opinions and if you show your interest in my stories I'll be much more motivated to update them more quickly!


	7. Chapter 7

7

She threw him a rope. He didn't know it was her, not until he'd climbed it. And then there she was, hands on her hips, a stony expression on her face. He clambered over the side of the ship. She just waited.

"I..." he began, but he didn't really have anything to say. He had come back. He had shown her that he hadn't given up. Perhaps he had shown her that he would never give up.

Kate looked him up and down, paused for a moment, then turned on her heel and began 'captaining'. She was looking for Johnson when he grabbed her arm.

"No."

She looked up at him, emotionless. She didn't know what he meant, but she wasn't going to ask, not even with her face.

"No," he repeated.

She gritted her teeth, trying to hold on to her control. He gripped her shoulders, holding her tightly; she didn't resist.

"No."

His eyes burned into hers, and perhaps he saw it. Perhaps he saw the guilt, the pain, the anguish that never left her. Perhaps he noticed the glistening tears that didn't fall. When she opened her mouth, perhaps he heard the words she couldn't say. When she closed it again, perhaps he could feel what she felt. Perhaps he would understand.

"No," he forced out again, as if to himself this time. He pulled her close to him; she tilted her head up, her eyes still held captive by his.

Hades was moving. Kate could feel him under her feet, gently rocking, taking her away.

A tear dribbled down her cheek. Castle brushed it away, his thumb so soft and gentle on her cheek. She saw through the hardness of his eyes to the simple fact. He cared about her. He loved her.

"How can you?" she asked, struggling to keep her tone level.

"How can I what?" he returned.

"How can you love me?"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I don't know." She spoke so quietly, crying properly now, oblivious to everything but the man standing in front of her.

"That's not enough," he said to her.

"It's all I have," she screamed. "It's all I have, Castle."

"I love you because I can't not. I need you, I need to think of you, every minute of every day."

"I can't need anyone," she said, trying not to think about what his words meant, how they made her feel.

"What happened to you, Kate?"

"I... broke."

"Let me fix you."

"What if you can't?"

"If I can't, I'll break too."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"But, why?"

"Because you're perfect."

"I'm a liar. I'm a thief. I'm a coward. I'm cruel. I hurt you-"

"And you're perfect."

"You're too good for me."

"Impossible."

"What if I hurt you again?"

"No."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, no. I was blind, I was so blind before but now... You won't hurt me again, because I won't hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours."

"It-"

"It wasn't your fault, Kate. I was selfish. I didn't think... I didn't think and I almost lost you. But I can't lose you. You make me make sense."

"You make me make sense too," she whispered. "But it's not enough."

"No. It's not."

"How do I..."

"You have to let me in."

"I can't. I can't, Castle. It's not your fight."

"I love you. Every fight of yours is mine as well."

"No. I don't want you in it. Please..."

"You have to let me help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You're so strong, Kate, but I can make you whole."

Every cell in her body ached for him, her heart was filled with desire and need and even _hope_ but she didn't know how she could give him what he wanted, what he was asking for. She didn't trust anyone, she didn't get attached... But here he was, leaning down towards her, his warm breath on her face as she clenched her fists so she wouldn't reach out to touch him.

He held her shoulders, every moment expecting her to shrug out of his grip and run away again, but she didn't. She stayed, letting him hold her, not resisting, letting him keep her still, keep her with him in one place. She wouldn't answer, though. He wondered why he continued to do this, continued to torture himself. It wasn't her fault, she was suffering and she was in pain and it wasn't her fault she couldn't be who he wanted her to be. But she still couldn't. And yet here he was, holding her, being there for her, desperately trying to pull her to him, waiting, waiting for her to take the lifeline that he had thrown for her.

"I can't promise anything," she whispered, her heart racing as she tipped back her head to more fully meet his eyes. "I can't promise you anything."

"I trust you," he said. She felt a twinkle in his eyes. She loved that, his happiness, the way he combined his depth with fun.

"You shouldn't," she said, smiling in spite of herself.

"Are you saying yes?" he asked, amazed.

Kate blushed. "It's not like I want to do anything we haven't done before."

"But you'll stay?"

Kate looked around the ship. They were in the middle of the ocean.

"I don't really have a choice," she said, grinning.

She'd decided. She didn't know what had changed but here she was and here he was and the way he held her, the way he looked at her... He made her _happy_. When she was with him she didn't hurt any more.

He moved his hands down from her shoulders to her waist.

"They're watching." They looked around at the crew with amused expressions.

"Good."

Kate put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his muscles through his shirt and smiling at the way they rippled under his skin when he moved his arms. She felt... free. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her mind – but she hadn't even known it was there.

"Now what?" Castle whispered, tugging her right into him so her chest bumped against his.

Kate pushed up with her toes and kissed him, their mouths melting together, perfectly synchronised.

"Make love to me," she murmured as his lips moved down to her neck.

"Here?" he asked, teasing her. He nipped her skin with his teeth; she gasped as he gripped her ass with his strong, firm hands.

"You'd better slow down or it _will _be here," she said as she rolled her hips against his and felt the bulge already forming in his pants.

"Fine," he said, winking as he suddenly stopped kissing her. He didn't move his hands, though.

"Jump," he commanded. She rolled her eyes, especially because her crew were still watching, but he was too tempting to resist. She jumped up and let him carry her to her bed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! x


	8. Chapter 8

8

Kate tipped her head back as Castle peppered kisses down her neck and across her

collarbone. Her eyelids fluttered; his strong arms held her, supported her, kept her safe… He lowered her onto the bed and she lifted her arms for him to pull off her shirt.

Castle knew it was different, he knew it meant something this time. The energy between

them had changed, intensified, and whatever happened, they would never be the same.

Kate's mouth found his and she kissed him hungrily, finally giving in and taking everything

she had been longing for.

He connected with her in a way he never had before, it was more than physical, it was...

She screamed his name; he shuddered as her ecstasy pulled him with her, soaring not

through the see but through the sky, through everything, past everything, past pain and

history, past time and rules and anything else the world put in their way.

"Beckett," Castle whispered much later. Kate rolled over; Castle didn't move, meaning

she was pressed right into his chest. They fitted together so well.

"Castle," she whispered back.

"You're still here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Castle grinned. "You... You mean that?"

Kate bit her lip. "I've told you before, you know I can't be trusted. But as much as I can,

yes, Castle, I mean that."

"So what now?" he asked. Kate knew what her answer was, she knew what she needed

to do, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

She moved her hand down to run her fingers along his length; his gasp was incredibly

satisfying. She pushed him onto his back; he gripped any part of her he could reach,

pulling her up to straddle him. She arched her back and raised herself over him -

"What was that?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"No," Castle said, straining his ears. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"We're not moving. And I just heard "

He was cut of by a blast that blew open the cabin door and threw him and Kate right

across the room. Kate scrabbled around in the splintered wood to find her sword. Castle

found his and forced himself to his feet. His head was spinning. Kate had to smile when

she saw how aroused he still was. He just winked at her.

"Compartmentalising," he said simply. Kate, completely confident despite her nakedness,

moved to stand with him, facing the door as the dust and smoke cleared.

The uniform told her who it was before she saw his face. He was surrounded by guards,

at least ten with him and more coming. An ambush. Another one.

"They tipped you off," Kate said, not asking, merely stating the fact.

"You should work on inspiring more loyalty," Bracken chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry for

interrupting, Beckett, but you don't really intend to fight, do you?"

Kate looked at Castle. He still held his sword, waiting for her nod, but she shook her

head.

"I won't let you die for me," she said softly. She dropped her sword. Bracken smiled

widely.

"I'll let you put some clothes on," he said. Kate bent down and picked up a shirt and some

pants, which she threw to Castle. She got some clothes for herself and shoved on her

boots and her hat. Then she reached for his hand.

"We could make it," he muttered.

"No we couldn't."

"You could have."

"Perhaps yesterday I would have tried. But I have something to live for now."

"We won't live. We'll hang."

"Just... trust me, Castle. I have a plan. But when I say jump "

"I'll jump."

"You won't get anywhere," Bracken commented. He had listened to their exchange with

mild amusement; now he looked from one to the other. Then he patted Castle heartily on

the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Sir. She may be the reason you'll die tomorrow, but I do believe she

loves you."

Castle gritted his teeth and kept hold of Kate's hand. Kate stared defiantly at Bracken.

"You'll never own me."

"Oh, I disagree. In fact, I think I've always owned you, ever since your mother gave you up to me."

"She did not give me up-"

"I wonder how she would feel if she knew what you had become. Perhaps if she had known that this was your future she would have pulled you into the water with her."

Kate had no answer for him. Because he might be wicked… But in her mother's eyes she would be just as bad. She was a pirate, a criminal. Johanna Beckett had thought pirates should be hanged.

Castle saw the pain on Kate's face and wondered what she would do. Maybe she wanted to die, maybe this was the end. He didn't know what had happened to her but she and Bracken clearly had a long history. And whatever it was, whatever the story, he would stand by Kate even if she was giving up.

Kate bit her lip. Not now. Not today, of all days. Bracken might be right, maybe he did own her, maybe she really would die at his hand one day. But-

She lunged for him, hitting the floor as he fired his pistol. As she had hoped, it missed her and broke the window behind them. In the mess of dust and gunpowder and broken glass, she dragged Castle with her out of the window.

"Jump!"

He dived with her into the water and started to swim…

_Even when night fell they didn't sleep, even at night she felt as if they were watching her. Katherine clung to her final promise to her mother, hating it and obeying it simultaneously. She didn't know if she would really die if she left the boat - she was a good swimmer. But the water wasn't like the water of the baths. It was cold and dirty and dangerous. Her mother, her strong, unbeatable mother, had disappeared beneath its shiny black surface with hardly even a splash. So what chance did Katherine have? No. She would wait. Curled up in a miserable little ball at the bottom of the boat, she waited._

_The men shouted, a single hour seemed to last for days. They were hurrying, they were trying to get away. Katherine was lucky to be small - they would have thrown her into the water in a moment if they'd thought it would make any difference. But the little girl was all but forgotten as the thieves tried to escape with their loot. For a while Katherine kept her eyes shut, but the increasing volume and desperation of the shouts peaked her curiosity. She looked around._

_A huge, monstrous ship loomed over them. A man on it was holding a lantern that lit up his face in a horrifying way, and he called something down to the men in her boat. She couldn't quite hear; he called it again. And then she saw a ladder being lowered down the side of the ship. And she saw that the man with the lantern also had a gun, not little pistols like she had seen before but something so big it was almost a cannon._

Katherine_ watched as another man began to climb down the ladder. When he reached the boat he pointed another gun at the murderers until they reluctantly handed him the box. It seemed heavy; Katherine imagined it held some sort of treasure. The man from the ship returned to the ladder; Katherine heard the men in her boat consider trying to take the box back, but they decided against it. The cannon gun, still trained on them, put them off. They began to row. Katherine watched the man climbing the ladder, she looked back at her murderers, then with one last apology to her mother's spirit for being about to break a promise, launched herself into the water._

_It was freezing, freezing cold, and the ladder which had seemed so close before now seemed to be miles away. Katherine swam, she swam harder and faster than she had ever done before. She thought she was dying, she thought she would sink, she thought they would lift the ladder before she reached it… But after an eternity, her tiny white hand gripped the rope. She had no strength left to pull herself up, she just clung on and waited. They would have to lift the ladder eventually. And whoever they were, whatever they had done, they had to be better than the men who had murdered her mother…_

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and I'm so sorry for taking so long to finally give you the end. Please review, love you lots x


End file.
